Acid Rain
by Questionable Decisions
Summary: It might seem counterintuitive, but Gin and Kira enjoy what they have together. And that's what matters. isn't it? (Yaoi, GinKira)


_Disclaimer: If you haven't noticed, this is a Fanfiction website. As in, I don't own anything. Characters, etc. belong to Tite Kubo._

 _Warnings: M/M, yaoi, slash, gayness;_

 _Rating: M_

 _Pairing(s):GinKira_

 _Pertinent information: The most non-explicit smut I have ever written. Done piecemeal using an iPod Touch while taking public transport._

 _Summary:_ It might seem counterintuitive, but Gin and Kira enjoy what they have together. And that's what matters. isn't it?

* * *

 **Acid Rain**

* * *

The touches fell lightly, but not gently. Like drops of rain, Kira expected them to hit softly. Instead, they landed like pebbles, almost bruisingly. Each fingertip pressing down as if attempting to coax a note from his flushed skin. The blond moaned obligingly, letting the other play him like a piano. It was fine, being played like this. It was what Kira had wanted after all. It was what he had asked for, what he had begged for.

Not that he had done anything overtly. No, he hadn't been that bold. It was in the little things that he had pleaded for this. Kira jumped at the opportunity to please, trying much harder than he really needed to. It was in the way he followed orders without question, and with complete faith. It was in the way he became meek and timid. It was everything that he had done, just to get that little bit of acknowledgment.

The sensation disappeared, and Kira whimpered at the loss. He heard a low chuckle and something reminiscent of, "Maa... Izuru, yer always so impatient." Kira shivered as that smiling voice washed over him, like a flood. The words didn't matter, he knew that. But that didn't mean he cared about the knowledge.

He had trusted the other to pick up on it. After all, the other man always seemed to know something that everyone else didn't. It was obvious in his constant smile, and obvious in his meaningless words. It was the way he carried himself, the way he seemed to laugh in the face of life. And he had noticed, the proof was in what went on behinds closed doors.

The hands returned, chilled fingers drawing lines of fire on Kira's back. It was all too much, to the point where it almost hurt. He loved it. Every touch of ice bringing with it a purifying flame. Freezing and burning him until he was destroyed. It was perfect. His body was weighed down, heavy. Every time skin met skin, icy tendrils were sent snaking down and sinking into his flesh, piercing Kira's soul and scorching him from the inside.

Gin found his little fukutaichou amusing. Granted, he met everything with a grin, but Izuru-chan could bring a smile to his face faster than anything. It was adorable, the way he tried so hard to catch his captain's eye. Of course Gin had noticed, anyone would have, with how obvious the blond was being. It was cute, the very nature of the younger's obsessive crush was strangely pure and innocent. Gin wanted to corrupt him. He wanted the darkness to trickle into the clarity, diffusing outward as a dark cloud like ink dripped into water. He wanted his little fukutaichou's soul to be as stained as his own.

The fingers were joined by a pointed tongue, mapping out lines on the delicate pale skin, leaving a damp trail in its wake, ready to be retraced. It was the tenderness of the gesture that hurt the most. Kira wanted it to be real, he wanted his taichou to care. Each loving kiss was corrosive, biting into his skin. It was awful. The acrid sweetness was too much to bear. It would have been so much easier for Kira to believe if it had been painful. He could feel the intoxicating poison seeping into his skin, and he let it swallow him.

There were lots of things that Gin liked about Izuru. He liked how easy it was to upset him. He liked watching him cry. He liked that he owned and possessed him in mind, body, and soul. He liked that Izuru has faith in him unconditionally, despite not believing a word he said. But it wasn't just that, no, Gin liked Izuru very much. And he loved that his fukutaichou would never understand the extent to which he cared.

When the first hint of teeth scraped his skin, Kira gasped in relief. However, the harsh bites that he so desperately wished for were not forthcoming. The anticipated soreness was absent, replaced with achingly empty affection. His eyes remained closed, the previously whispered order blindfolding him as effectively as any strip of cloth. The ropes tying him down, binding him in his kneeling position, were incorporeal as well. Not that that made them any less constraining, if anything they were more so, his mind choosing to make them stronger than material chains. Kira's muscles were tensed, wishing to pull against chafing shackles that weren't there. Why did it have to feel so good?

Licking the salt from his Izuru's skin, Gin marveled at the younger's self control. The blond was shuddering and whimpering, but he managed to keep himself from arching into the touches. Gin knew that he certainly wouldn't have been able to do that, not with how willing he was to indulge himself. His current occupation was a prime example of this, Gin knew he really shouldn't be doing what he was doing with Izuru. Not that he was overly concerned with rules or doing the right thing. It was what they both wanted, so where was the harm?

Kira felt slick fingers trace the cleft of his ass, teasing and slow. He whined into the pillow pressing against his face. He was starting to slip under, nearly swept away by the current. The first slim finger entered his body, and he was grateful for the slight burn. It was both a promise and a reminder of reality, anchoring him to the present. He was ready to stop thinking. The second finger helped with that, stretching and searching. Kira's hands twitched at his sides, and he fought not to claw at the sheets. By the third, he had almost forgotten his mind as the first intense shocks of pleasure washed down his spine.

Gin always enjoyed watching his Izuru melt underneath his hands, and now was no different. With the smallest of touches, he could dissolve the blond into a moaning puddle of shinigami. The younger's face alternated between placidity and rapturous. Izuru was beautiful, and Gin had no qualms about taking every opportunity to see everything that was on offer. And seeing what was not on offer had never been a problem before either. Gin shook his head in a physical effort to dispel all thoughts. This was supposed to be fun, there was no need to be thinking.

Finally, finally, Kira felt his taichou's arousal brush against his entrance, smooth and slippery. And then Gin was inside him and it was everything that he had wanted. He was both full and empty and it _hurt_. Kira's attempt at voicing his pleasure came out more as a half-strangled cry than anything else; but Gin recognized it for what it was. And then the older was moving and if he wasn't already dead, the blond could have sworn that he was dying. No matter how many times they had done this, it still didn't feel like anything more than a delicious nightmare, taunting him with what he couldn't have. But surely he wasn't capable of imagining anything that felt this terribly _good_.

How did Izuru always manage to feel so tight? It was a mystery to Gin, but one that he fully enjoyed the benefits of. His little fukutaichou was perfect, really. Especially when he was shivering and moaning underneath him like that. Gin wondered if he'd be able to keep him forever. Though unlikely, it was certainly an interesting thought to entertain. For now though, having Izuru with him like this was enough, and Gin was going to take advantage of the opportunity for all it was worth.

Kira was drowning, completely submerged in the sensations and completely inundated by Gin. He had stopped caring, and it was glorious. The pleasure built steadily, growing into tidal waves and crashing over him. The initial light trickle esthesis had evolved into a torrential hurricane of ecstasy. Accompanying the swell, Gin's name poured from Kira's lips like a mantra, falling into the hot, damp air and joining the slick sounds of flesh against flesh. After what seemed like an eternity, the levy burst and the blond bit into his lower lip to stifle the sound of his release. Kira rode out the waves of his climax, at last feeling the other join him. He felt like he was floating, barely registering the slight dampness trickling down his cheeks.

Gin was content after having been sated so completely. He couldn't help the lazy smile that stretched it's way across his face as he saw his Izuru's silent tears. If that wasn't the ultimate satisfaction, he didn't know what was. Not one to fight his impulses, he turned Izuru's chin with a spidery hand and captured the younger's wet lips. Gin licked the slight traces of blood from the other's lips, liking the metallic tang. Foggy blue eyes opened slightly in surprise, but he was met with no resistance. The kiss was slow and deceptively tender, venomous in it's sweetness.

The older shinigami pulled away, and Kira felt a slight pang if loss, which was ridiculous. He heard Gin sigh happily. "Yer the best Izuru." The blond looked over to see the other smiling, not that that was anything new. Kira wished, not for the first time that, Gin wouldn't be so unreadable. "Ya know, I really like ya." Regardless of all the doubts about the veracity of the simple statement, Kira still felt a hot blush rising to adorn his face. After it became clear that an answer was expected, he mustered up a bashful nod in response.

Wasn't Izuru just adorable? Gin chuckled at the blond's obvious discomfort, beginning to gather his clothes. As he was about to stand up from the bed, a pale hand shot out, fingers wrapping around his forearm. Gin turned to look quizzically at the blushing lieutenant that had halted his progress. "Stay." Izuru wasn't looking at him, but the blond wore a determined facial expression. This was new. Gin lay back down next to his fukutaichou, who seemed surprised at the easy compliance. The smile he usually wore was decidedly a smirk as he languidly draped an arm over his Izuru. "I was wonderin' how long it'd take ya ta ask. Didn't think ya'd _order_ me, though." The blond's blush intensified, and a small, purely happy smile settled onto his features.

Gin decided that while he liked it when his Izuru cried, his smile was pretty good too.


End file.
